gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kno Ya Wrong
Kno Ya Wrong is a song performed by ScHoolboy Q feat. Lance Skiiiwalker featured on the radio station blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Know you're wrong, ooh :Hey, know you're wrong, ooh :Niggas always wanna call you talkin' 'bout what they need :Know you're wrong, know you're wrong, oh :All I hear, "Gimme, gimme" :When y'all was sleepin', who was workin' with me :But want these benefits and tour the city :Leechin', won't you find your titty :Know you're wrong, know you're wrong, ooh yeah :Days prayin' on my knees :We made it from the feet, yeah :Then this leech came along :Know you're wrong, oh :You want me do the work, then you live off my life :Know you're wrong, huh :Say you got my back but revealin' snake eyes :Know you're wrong, huh :When I was doin' bad, wasn't textin' my phone :Know you're wrong :Oh now you wonder what, what :What you wonder? Huh :Call me, yeah :Know you're wrong, oh :Rappin' my ass off, nigga :You're tryna blur my picture :Want me down there with you :Tryna blow my high :You wanna steer my drive :You ask for more than my moms :Try corruptin' my mind :Bitch do some work with them rhymes :When I was broke, you was gone :Know you're wrong, oh I :Know you're wrong, oh I :Say words can't express what you do for me when you appear :And don't be blind to see my love is the punch you shouldn't fear :Say words can't express what you do for me when you appear :And don't be blind to see my love is the punch you shouldn't fear :Say girl jump in my bank account :So I can deposit you :I'm goin' through withdrawals :And I can't afford to lose :Girl jump in my bank account :So I can deposit you :I'm goin' through withdraws :And I can't afford to lose :Plasma my TV screen :Hope I go out like BB King :The front row, they cheer for God :I'm sold out on everything :Last night, it was a dream :Thinkin' 'bout you in the worst way :I need your cake like it's your birthday :I'm tryna be in front the TIME page :Plus you rockin' with the big dog :I need my bread like it's the 5th floor :Little lettuce, slice of cheese, sucka please :What it's hittin' for :Let's split the middle like a Philly roll :I get a half, you get a half :Fuck up some commas, I'm a nympho :I'm goin' in just like a dimple :Shots of Patrón to the temple :Collard greens, I stay givin' thanks :Deposit your love, we gon' flood the bank :Wish away, never lose :Lose :Now what we do be up to you, baby :Keep you up past your curfew, lady :Then drive you home with some drive through dome, baby :Keep you out tonight, drinks on, lady :Now what we do be up to you, baby :Keep you up past your curfew, lady :Then drive you home with some drive through dome, baby :Keep you out tonight, drinks on, lady :No sacrifice :Girl, just bein' precise :With my hands on the wheel :While you plant the device Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM